


Bound by words.

by schizotheatre



Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: 3 am works, Alternate Universe - High School, How Do I Tag, M/M, Social Media! AU, Summer Holiday, also bookworm!brian, blessed by jae&brian in glasses, bookworm!jae, bunch of night vibes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-22
Updated: 2018-06-28
Packaged: 2019-05-26 21:06:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15009464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/schizotheatre/pseuds/schizotheatre
Summary: Where Jae and Brian had a few things in common = hot, glasses and books.Did you ever get yelled straight from someone's instagram live to wake up?Because jae did, and brian is worried over nothing.(I promise you this is soft at first)





	1. Suddenly meet you

It is one of another ordinary night in the life of Park Jae Hyung.

He doesn't even know what kind of metabolism system lies in his body that keep him away from sleep at night. Does it affect his daily life? That's what numerous article in google would said so maybe, but he feels just great. Also jae love the vibe night gives him = quiet, cold & no sun. Because his mighty milky skin always get torn off by the UV, that's what he think so.

Back to his summer-time-insomniac-ritual, surfing on twitter, search for memes, makes memes himself, watch several video and so on. Until one of his thousand admirer mention 2 photos of a looks-like-young-and-fresh-man, which isn't only thing that attract him.

The tweet says = guess, what is your similarity with this man? Hot, wear glasses plus a book enthusiast. Well packed boi

He grins a little while reading that, and quick reply : am i still your number 1?

But recall it, how does that kind of people exist? He always thinks that, Park Jae Hyung isn't just any other people. He is one of that incredibely awesome unique (definetely not weird) people ever exist. I told you, this man is a loyal narcissist. So he just does his thing, tap on that young man photos with curiousness and a little bit hatred because its makes him feels like his existence of unique questionable. Who the hell is this man?

Oh, he read murakami too. Looks like it gets screenshooted from instagram live.

Wait, did he just read a book while use that live features so people could watch him read a book? For what's sake?

And yet 137 people watching him, fools jae thinks so.

And his username is.. youngbri_

The thing is jae's barely using instagram, cause he doesn't feel like it. He rather choose to post bunch of crack words rather than photos, unless its memes of course. Instagram encircle people with photos before words, that's not so jae. So his account was like there but sink between bunch of celebrity and celebrity-wannabe people. What a good time to using it. He type youngbri_ in the search section, and good thing no private lock what is it called?

And there is shining red circle between his photo profile, jae thinks it is where we watch someone's live video? So he just tap on it.

And this man wear the same grey t-shirt on picture he saw before.

Already 435 people's watching? What the kind of jokes is this.

Seconds to another seconds, jae is still watching youngbri_ , quickly notice that he isn't only read book, but like reviewing the book? He seems to already read the book before, and sharing what he thought on the books, the author's writing vibes and several times quotes about his favorite lines.

"And guys, this sentence really hit me right on the spot : In everybody’s life there’s a point of no return. And in a very few cases, a point where you can’t go forward anymore. And when we reach that point, all we can do is quietly accept the fact. That’s how we survive.

I like how murakami-nim represent our daily life question into well a fictional book, to be our some anchor  for how to live the life? I dont know about you, when i first read that thing, feels like it meant to be there for me. To save one of other lost souls came back to where he had to be, anyways it cant be same for everyone. For me or for you guys who watching this, we always see something, literally everything from different spot isnt' it?

So what is your triggering lines from kafka on the shore? Uh well dont comment below because the section is fastly take turns, save your thought on my next post okay?"

And jae really feels this soothing feeling. He always thinks that many of people he saw on timeline just like hey yeah i love that book, and just post the cover to pleasing people's eyes with the aestetich. Not that he hates that, but this youngbri_ is rare, makes him thankful.

The clock is ticking, 3.55 am.

And jae just realise he just got a new improvement, using instagram more than 1 hour. What the kind of situation is this. He is a man who sticks to habit and this is _new_.

New and refreshing, what is this weird feeling?

Without realising it, hours just pass away and jae still watching that live video.

Now youngbri_ just continue reading his books, his eyes look sleepy. There's classical music from behind, and jae finally has the urge to comment : just sleep bro lmao

But youngbri_ doesn't touch his phone anymore, he already sleep.

Jae see the viewers square, many people were left. Well he knows not many people suffered insomnia as hard as he did. And this youngbri_ literally sleeping on his chin on his wooden table while holding his book? What kind of creature sleep like that. But the background song sounds good, jae decide to left the live open and consider it as some asmr helping sleep videos he always search on youtube at 5.00 am which is his deadline-forced-sleep-times.

With no realising, he feel asleep.

 

6.13 am on the other side, brian.

Brian smell something, well-scented paper. Damn this habit, fall asleep on his live with his book again. He really scare of his phone might blow up his head like some news on tv, because an overworked phone. And look at the 13% battery percentage, he thinks the heat of his phone might blow this whole apartement. But the viewers section, 1? No way this person's watching him in those all hours from midnight, he probably wake earlier and enter his live. So brian just decide to ask.

"Hey jpark93 , dont forget to leave your thoughts on my next post if you like to. Thank you for watching!"

But brian got no response. How weird. Did this man fall asleep? Brian still have time until his appointment today, so he fulfill his simple query on mind.

"Hey jpark93, are you probably sleeping on your phone? Get up soon dude your phone is gonna blow your head out. Im scared for you. If you still there just comment emoji or something."

And brian dont know why is he getting worried, what if this person got hit by the car while watching his live or something so he cant answer and even type?? Or he is faint and his phone drop off?

Thanks to the source of this imagination to the stack by brian's crime-fictional-genre books. Now he's getting his anxiety. If he leave this section and there's something happen to jpark93, he will getting nightmare until the rest of his life. So he decided to talk louder.

While jae in his lovely deep sleep, hear some deep raspy voice calling out his instagram username. Is anyone who ever use that app got this kind of dream? What in actual fuck is that.

But sooner he open his eyes and realise, it is from his phone. God damn it, did youngbri_ just wake him up? Yes he did.

"Hey thanks for wake me bro, i got morning shift and you save my ass. I owe you the world"

Brian finally feels loosen up in his chest, this park is a comedian.

"No problem, i even suppose that you got hit by car or something terrible happen to you and i freak out because you didn't response. You are the only one on this live now."

And jae laughs, now he feels like owning 2 mothers.

Jae types, "whatt such an imagination, what if i just put a prank on you? lol"

"I'd rather be pranked than leave someone on need, and yeah you know i read too many books. Imagination on point" brian says.

"Actually im new heree, but thank you twice bro. gotta go, mans gotta work" jae sends in.

"No prob" brian says while smiling straight on his phone camera.

If looks could melt, jae thinks so.


	2. Accidentally?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Guess the universe said yes to jae and bri.

The weather is chillin today, cloudy sky and Park Jae Hyung had to go in his morning shift.

Wearing his oversized navy hoodies, ripped jeans, black cap and his red vans.

The clock on his phone screen shows 6.42 am, still had time if he run off to the cafe.

Jae finally arrive at 6.58, fiuh that's close.

He quickly open the entrance glass door and see dowoon staring at him.

"Now what?" jae says while breathing heavily.

"Wow this is the first time i see you running out of oxygen, did you have a sudden vision about how important exercising is? And take the morning jog?" dowoon ask while handing jae the cafe's symbol-labelled-cap.

"You dont even know dowoon, are you going home now?"

"Hell yes of course, see my bags under my eyes? its prada" he shout tiredly while pointing his eyes.

"I already told you we should switch, im more capable on midnight." jae says while smiling challengely.

"Over my dead body, the pay is better and im not gonna give it to you" then dowoon tidy his stuff from the employee locker, quickly wavering hands to jae and goes off.

Jae knews about dowoon, actually much. That annoying kid had some financial problem, so he had to take control over it and search some pocket money for his tuition. Actually jae has no intention to take over the midnight shift, it just his habits to spoil dowoon whenever he can. It is how he show his affectionate towards him, maybe.

Summer day, summer time. Just like another ordinary days.

Jae spent his morning take the order, smile cheerfully at the customer, receive delivery calls and so on.

The display on the cafe's led clock shows 9.32, its kind of quiet at the cafe. From what he remembers, that is normally uncrowded around this time. So he just do what he used to do, make some hot chocolate with 2 small cups of condensed milk.

Clearly he is one of few people who order other drinks rather than coffee in this cafe. You dont even have to ask why Jae doesn't drink that thing while he's a master in brewing coffee beans because of responsibilty.

After finish making his sweet cocoa, Jae registered it at the cashier, put money from his pocket according to the price on the large board. He take 1 sips, and opened his phone to check on twitter.

No long time pass, he heard the entrance door-bell rings.

When jae lift his face to greet the customer, he found dead in a turbulence shock.

No way, that is goddamn youngbri_ who just wake his ass last morning.

Wait NO IN FREAKING WAY, are they gonna flow away just like the mainstream plot in novel Jae likes to read when he need some quick reminder that true love is still exist by reading some fictional character? no way.

"Excuse me?" that is definetely his freaking deep raspy voice, more crispy in reality.

"Oh eh hey, welcome. How can i help you?"

"Dude, im in rush. Could you make my drinks as fast as you can?"

"No prob mr. i already trained for the urgent situation. Just tell me what you want" jae says while pointing at the menu board. Still get dizzy responding to youngbri_ is quick talk,  is he had another job as rapper beside book reviewer?

Brian's eyes scanning the drink list blablabla calories and another details and he gets dizzy too, he's gonna late for sure. And then he see a brown liquid drinks still in its full size beside the cashier machine.

"What is this?"

"Cocoa ft. 2 cup of milks, i recom-"

"Okay how much it cost?"

"3.5 bucks"

And brian fastly grab his wallet, put away some money.

"Thank you, wait for a minute and what's your name?"

"Brian, your welcome and i will take it" then he quickly grab that cocoa drinks, literally jae's hot cocoa beside the cashier machine, and walks off.

"Hey wait i already drink that thing!" jae shout out in another dizziness youngbri_ has put him into.

Before pull the door he shouts back "You look healthy and fit, i dont mind" then quickly walks away to anywhere jae doesn't wish to know.

"Healthy and fit my foot" and jae grins while laugh at himself, at the situation which just occur in front of his panic eyes.

For a minute he just see through the see-through-glass-window until someone catch his eyes.

"Still remember the job requirements? You check on the ‘i will always focus on delivering what my customer wants despite of how the person personalities towards me and my mood fluctuation.’ "

"I remember that and remember that you're crazy straight in making questionable details too. Honestly im thinking about my customer right now, bob." jae answered to the cafe owner, whom just walk in and he didn't even notice because brian just messed up his head.

"What the hell is happening? You looks like a lost little chicks"

"You didn't trained me something, 'how to act when the customer's taking your drinks' "

"Did the person pays or not?"

"Yes"

"Good, then what is your problem?"

"Okay its too complicated, dont mind"

Sungjin just look at Jae is duckly face, and says, "You think im not gonna catch what your problems are?"

"Yes because i dont get it myself, and im a smartass"

"And im rich, i should get it too"

"What?" jae laughs abruptly, his list of people clearly is just bunch of dorks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love jae so much, its kinda hurt.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to give suggestion my readers (luv)  
> English isn't my 1st languange,  
> but what I dont do for my sailing ship a.k.a jaehyungparkian?
> 
> I got this idea when watching sulli's last night instagram live (support my queen)


End file.
